Survival Game
by F.W. Zen
Summary: ¿Felicidad? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuche esa palabra, yo ya olvide lo que se siente tener amigos, todo estaba normal, tenia una vida, tenia un hogar, todo estaba bien. Pero todo se disipo cuando él empezó este juego, un juego en el que solo uno llegara al final. Y solo uno sobrevivira./ POV de Lucario y un poco de OOC.
1. El inicio del juego

_Prologo: El inicio del juego._

Mi nombre es Lucario, pertenezco al Universo Pokémon, como los demás participantes yo pertenecía a la ya famosa Mansión Smash. Un lugar donde había todo tipo de gente, incluso habían Pokémon parecidos a mí, esos días eran los mejores. Los días de piscina, de barbacoa, incluso los cumpleaños. Había días divertidos. Pero desde hace unos días notamos algo extraño en Master Hand. Estaba distanciado, casi no hablaba con nosotros, él era todo un misterio para nosotros. Yo estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo, y también, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Hoy todos habíamos sido citados a la sala de reuniones, no sabíamos la razón, ¿un nuevo torneo quizás? No, era demasiado pronto para un torneo ¿un amistoso tal vez? No lo creo, eso estaría registrado en el tablero que estaba en la sala principal. Entonces… ¿qué era exactamente? Lo medite por unos segundos, pero choque con alguien. Piel grisácea y cola violeta, ojos profundos y amatistas, unos cuernos en su cabeza, y un tubo en la parte trasera de su cráneo, al mirarme con el ceño fruncido un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, se trataba de Mewtwo. Él daba mucho de que pensar, era un legendario, supuestamente un "primo lejano" de Mew.

—Ten más cuidado, enano —me dijo molesto, aunque siempre se comportaba de esa manera.

—Por lo menos podrías ser más amable —comente sin importarme si me escuchaba, Mewtwo nunca me simpatizo, pero sé que era amable cuando te ganabas su confianza, y solo un humano logro tal hazaña.

—No es el momento para discusiones —nos dijo una mujer joven, con un traje azul ajustado, rubia y con el pelo tomado, se trataba de Samus, quien había dejado de usar su armadura hace poco tiempo.

* * *

Después de unos minutos finalmente había llegado nuestro líder, aunque aún faltaba algo, ¿dónde estaba Mario? Él igualmente era una parte importante en las reuniones, sin embargo Master Hand no le tomo importancia a su ausencia, yo lo encontré muy extraño. Esto ya me está dando mala espina, y al ver a mis compañeros, parecía que sentían lo mismo que yo.

—Buenas noches, queridos competidores —dijo con una voz seria, más de lo normal. Pude notar que su hermano Crazy Hand estada completamente quieto, callado, sin duda algo no estaba bien—. Me alegro que "todos" estuvieran aquí. Yo los reuní para darles un anuncio, un anuncio muy especial. Se trata de un juego. Pero este juego será completamente diferente, se trata de un _Survival Game_.

—_¿Survival Game_? —preguntó uno de mis compañeros.

—O mejor dicho: un juego de supervivencia.

—¿Un juego de supervivencia? Eso significa que… nosotros debemos… —vacilé por un segundo, hasta que la gran mano confirmo lo que temía.

—Efectivamente, ustedes tendrán que… asesinar a sus compañeros por sobrevivir —me respondió. Sus palabras causaron temor en nosotros. Algunos se miraban asustados, algunos villanos sonreían con malicia, cosa que no encontraba extraño. Pero lo que me impacto por completo fue que no se le movió ni un solo pelo al decirlo.

Minutos después de ese "gran" anuncio me quede en mi cuarto, pensando que sería de nosotros ahora. No sabíamos cómo actuar, las chicas estaban en pánico, los niños asustados. Yo también lo estaba, pero no me gusta mostrar mis emociones en público. Sin duda, hoy Master Hand nos dio la sorpresa de nuestras vidas. De seguro los villanos ya formaron grupos para acabar con nosotros y resultar ganadores, no pude evitar reírme ante aquello. En este juego, solo uno vencerá. Y solo uno sobrevivirá.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Súper Smash Bros. **©Nintendo****

****¿Y? ¿Como les pareció? Primera vez que narro en primera persona, pero creo que con algo de practica y metidas de pata se puede mejorar. Siento que el prologo fuera corto, pero este sera el único capítulo corto de este fanfic. Sin nada más que decir.****

****Sayonara.****


	2. La primera victima

_Capítulo 1: La primera víctima._

Era un día soleado, los débiles rayos del sol entraron en mi habitación interrumpiendo mi sueño. Parpadeé por unos segundos antes de despertar completamente. Al asomarme por el pasillo pude notar que estaba completamente desierto. No me extrañe, de seguro se estaban preparando para lo que estaba por venir; por unos minutos pude observar dentro de mi habitación, tenía todo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir. Pero no quería bajar la guardia, ahora cualquiera podía ser mi enemigo. Aunque… salir por unos momentos no me haría daño.

Al caminar por el pasillo pude notar que de verdad no había ningún alma. Ni siquiera los niños, quienes acostumbraban correr en los alrededores, suspiré mientras caminaba a paso lento, intentando evitar la tentación de golpear alguna puerta. Una tentación que podría jugarme en contra si lo hacía.

Al ver tanto silencio no pude evitar suspirar, y posiblemente mi suspiro se podría escuchar por todo el silencioso pasillo. Pero eso era lo de menos, a mí me gustaba el silencio. Aunque voy a extrañar el ruido que había en el lugar, las peleas por la comida eran lo más común en la mansión. Después de unos minutos, no pude evitar sentirme observado, y eso causo que me preparara para un ataque. Sonreí antes de usar mis poderes para saber quién era el que quería pasarse de listo conmigo, pero ocurrió algo extraño, esa aura ahora eran dos… no, tres, dos de ellos menores. Baje mis brazos dejando mi posición de ataque de lado.

Algo me decía que debía volver a mi cuarto antes de que algo malo pasara. Sin embargo… algo peor que este juego no puede pasar ¿verdad? Comencé a caminar rápidamente, procurando que nadie escuchara mis pasos. Pero sin darme cuenta por donde iba choque con alguien, aunque pude reconocerla por su vestido rosa y su cabello rubio.

—Lucario, querido, no pensé que estarías por aquí —dijo Peach con la voz que tanto la caracterizaba, para algunos esa voz era un dolor de oídos, no me sorprendería si ella fuera _la primera víctima_.

—Ni yo pensé que estarías por aquí, ¿ocurre algo? —pregunté.

—Es Mario, no lo he visto en toda la noche. Tampoco estaba en la reunión de ayer, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo —dijo preocupada, ¡Mario! Después de lo ocurrido me había olvidado de su ausencia en la reunión.

—Es cierto, yo tampoco lo he visto desde ayer, pero no creo que debas preocuparte, después de todo él sabe cuidarse por sí mismo —contesté tratando de sonar amable, pero solo quería ir a mi cuarto, yo no quería morir de los primeros.

—Claro, por cierto… cuídate mucho en este juego —dijo amablemente antes de irse.

Yo me quede pensativo mientras caminaba, encontraba que muchas cosas no estaban encajando aquí. Master Hand estaba muy distante con nosotros, Mario desaparece misteriosamente sin dejar rastro alguno. Maldición, muchas cosas en mi mente que aún no se ordenaban correctamente. Cuando encontré la puerta de mi habitación pude sentir como tragaba para lubricar mi garganta, ya que había recordado que mi cuarto se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la de Mewtwo y Greninja. Ellos al ser muy sigilosos podían atacar sin que nos demos cuenta. ¡Arceus! Si llego a ganar el juego pediré un piso en la mansión para mí solo.

* * *

Unos minutos después me encontraba sentado en mi cama, apoyando mi espalda en la pared. Por alguna razón sabía que necesitaba estar preparado para todo, incluso desconfiar de mis propios amigos, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¿no? Cerré mis ojos tratando de sentir algún aura presente a mi alrededor, pude percibir esas tres auras nuevamente, mas una de ellas se estaba debilitando. Me levante rápidamente para salir hacia la ubicación de esas auras. Aunque recordé que no podía hacer nada por nadie, según Master Hand, no podíamos ni ayudar a quienes estaban a punto de morir ni cometer suicidio. Odio las reglas a veces.

—Diablos… —susurré apretando mi puño, resistiendo la necesidad de golpear la pared. Pero un grito interrumpió eso, casi sin dudarlo abrí la puerta.

Al momento de abrirla me encontré frente a frente con Greninja, él tenía la costumbre de aparecer repentinamente. Asustando hasta al más valiente de nosotros, y al ver su rostro descubrí que, al parecer, había escuchado el grito también. Fuimos rápidamente hacia el lugar, encontrándonos con algunos compañeros durante el trayecto. Al parecer todos tenían esa "necesidad" por saber quién era el emisor del grito.

* * *

Después de unos minutos terminamos en la puerta de la biblioteca, donde aparentemente los gritos habían terminado. Snake sin dudarlo pateó la puerta para abrirla, encontrándonos casi con una escena parecida a una película de terror.

—Imposible… —masculló Zelda con ambas manos en su boca, sus ojos reflejaban mucho temor.

En el cuarto estaban Ness, Peach con una expresión de terror, Lucas tendido en el suelo; y quien no tarde en reconocer… Mewtwo, quien miraba al rubio sin sentimiento alguno. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el suelo pude notar como un líquido rojizo salía desde el cuerpo de Lucas, no podíamos creer lo que nuestros ojos mostraban.

—Mewtwo, ¿cómo pudiste? —preguntó Peach, con Ness acurrucado en su pecho, él tenía la mirada perdida. Al escuchar no pude desviar mi mirada, pero en mi interior solo estaba la impotencia, y sobre todo, la rabia.

—No lo entiendes, esto es un juego de supervivencia. Aquí las amistades se acabaron, ahora, nuestro objetivo es sobrevivir. Y ese niño no habría podido con algo que le quitara su cordura, piénsalo, en el fondo le hice un favor —respondió causando que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda, pero, Mewtwo posiblemente tenía razón. Este juego habría sido demasiado para su cordura.

Cuando iba a decir una frase Master Hand nos interrumpió. Entrando en el cuarto observando el cuerpo de Lucas, él extendió sus dedos causando que un resplandor blanco nublara mi vista. Al disiparse el cadáver ya no estaba, nos sorprendimos ante tal acto, no me imagine que él era capaz de hacer algo así.

—¡Primera sangre! —anunció observando a Mewtwo—. Enhorabuena, Mewtwo, con esto estas a salvo… por hoy. Puedes retirarte.

Y así fue… Mewtwo se retiró del cuarto, ignorando las miradas de desaprobación de mis compañeros. Cuando Zelda ayudo a Peach a levantarse esta rompió en llanto, de seguro fue testigo del asesinato, pero quien de verdad se veía destrozado era a Ness. Quien lloraba amargamente.

—Yo… no pude hacer nada —se escuchó su voz, causando que todos nos volteáramos a verlo—. Mewtwo le dio una muerte rápida, por lo menos, creo que no sufrió dolor.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué hacían ustedes en la biblioteca? —preguntó Samus cruzándose de brazos. Él no contestó, manteniéndose en silencio.

—Déjalo, no creo que en este momento pueda responder tus preguntas —dije acercándome a ella—. Sigue shockeado por lo ocurrido. Lo mejor es darle tiempo.

Ella me miró levantando su ceja izquierda, dudando de mis palabras un poco. Hasta que al fin dejo de mirarme desviando su mirada hacia el niño de pelo negro, suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes razón, por el momento lo mejor es no hablar del tema. Pero es hora de que ese Mewtwo comience a escribir su testamento, porqué yo no tendré piedad con el bastardo —me dijo causando que un escalofrió recorriera toda mi espalda, si algo me quedo claro, es que: promesa que Samus hace, la cumple.

—Si eso llega a pasar: será la primera vez que sentiré pena por él —murmuré para mí mismo.

* * *

Después de unas horas tuvimos que ir a nuestras habitaciones, al apoyarme en la puerta, deslizando mi cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Suspiré apretando mis puños, tragándome toda la ira que había en mi interior. Maldije cada cosa que estuviera a mi vista, al menos eso podría quitarme un poco de impotencia; pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Me levante para ponerle seguro a la puerta, aunque aún no era de noche, afuera no había seguridad. Este juego ya no me está gustando para nada.

—Lucario —oí una voz, era la vos de Mewtwo. Mire por todos lados para saber de dónde provenía, pero, no había nada más en el cuarto; me encontraba solo… o eso estaba pensando—. Te estoy hablando desde mi cuarto, idiota.

—No te basto con matar a Lucas y ahora quieres atormentarme —respondí molesto, apretando mi mandíbula.

—No, no es para "atormentarte". Solo espero que te hayas dado cuenta de quién es realmente el enemigo —me dijo casi con temblor en su voz, eso no era parte de la personalidad de Mewtwo.

—¿Quién es… realmente el enemigo? —titubeé casi en un murmuro—. No te estoy entendiendo, ¿a qué te estas refiriendo?

—El pasado es la respuesta —me interrumpió antes de cortar la comunicación entre ambos, con solo esa frase me dejo muy pensativo, ¿qué tenía que ver esa frase con este juego?

Yo trague de solo pensar en el hecho de que él sabía algo, no lo tenía claro, pero tengo la sensación de que ese algo me serviría de mucho para saber los motivos de este juego. Me senté en el suelo, manteniendo mi concentración al máximo. Pero, a la vez tenía una extraña sensación, esa sensación de que te están observando, miré de izquierda a derecha, pero nada, no había nada más aparte de mí. No sabía el motivo, pero mi piel se puso de gallina, esa aura que sentía, era psíquica, pero no era de Mewtwo, tampoco era de Lucas por obvios motivos; entonces, ese aura le pertenecía a…

—Hola, Lucario. ¿Quieres jugar un juego? —dijo Ness, suponiendo que estaba atrás de mi puerta, esperando que le abriera. Aunque, por el tono de su voz, causaba que tuviera un mal presentimiento—. Voy a entrar aunque no quieras —continuó hablando, hasta que escuche un golpe, posiblemente hecho con su bate de béisbol.

Ness, quería asesinarme. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola, finalmente actualizo después de... cuatro semanas, casi un mes. Pero de verdad no quiero dejar abandonado este Fanfic, pero la escuela y cosas personales casi no me dejan escribir con tranquilidad. Incluso tuve que dejar en hiatus definitivo una de mis historias (eso esta en mi blog). Aunque, con lo podemos ver, a Ness ya se le esta aflojando un tornillo. ¿Lucario se salvara? ¿Cual es la importancia del mensaje de Mewtwo? Pues, todo eso sera explicado mientras transcurre la historia.**

**Sayonara.**


	3. ¿En quien confiar?

_Capítulo 2: ¿En quien confiar?_

Después de escuchar esos golpes de dirigí lentamente hacia la puerta, deteniéndome a medio camino al recordar algo que tenía en mi armario; di media vuelta para ir hacia allí abriendo una de las puertas, nunca me imaginé tener que usarla fuera de combate. La lucarita. Tomando la piedra con su colgante me lo puse alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que la mega-piedra reaccionara. Los cambios en mi organismo ya no eran una molestia como la primera vez que use la mega-evolución. Ahora la fuerza de mis poderes se había multiplicado, casi alcanzando el poder de Mewtwo.

Al escuchar la cerradura de mi puerta romperse gracias al bate, concentré mi aura en mis puños, esquivando su intento de golpearme; use mi palma para alejarlo, dándome suficiente espacio para mi siguiente movimiento. Ness levanto su bate, mas algo que paso a gran velocidad lo hizo soltarlo, quejándose del dolor y apretando sus puños. Al mirar por el rabillo de mi ojo, finalmente note que aquel objeto se trataba de una shuriken, aunque era de verdad.

—¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no hacer escándalo mientras los demás duermen? —Escuché, al mirar hacia adelante pude ver a Greninja, nunca nos dijo que tenía armas ninja de verdad.

—Este no es su asunto, por favor, usted no se meta —habló el niño psíquico.

—Han interrumpido mi sueño, tengo el derecho de meterme —dijo otra voz, pero no era la de Greninja, era de...

—Mewtwo —murmuré—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Venimos a terminar este escándalo antes de que sus ruidos llamen la atención. —Dijo él, levantando su muñeca, sus ojos emitieron un brillo azul, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba utilizando hipnosis. En cuestión de segundos el chico se quedó inconsciente—. Greninja, haz tu parte.

Él asintió, tomando al chico por la espalda, mostrando una pequeña botella, con un líquido que yo desconocía. Greninja hizo que lo bebiera, haciendo que un silencio espectral nos invadiera.

—¿Acaso... es...? —balbuceé entendiendo el asunto. Mewtwo solo me miro, con su indiferencia de siempre.

—Llevémoslo a su cuarto —habló, sin desviar su mirada de la mía—. Acompáñanos.

Yo no le dije nada, pero no podía entender como Mewtwo se había aliado con Greninja, sabiendo que ambos tenían cierta rivalidad, por más que intentaran negarlo. Mire de reojo a Greninja, quien mantuvo el silencio desde que salimos de la habitación, silencio que ya estaba empezando a inquietarme.

—Te pusiste pálido —me dijo Mewtwo.

—Estoy... bien —conteste mirando de reojo el cuerpo del azabache.

—No es lo que piensas, solo está en un estado de _coma inducido_.

—No creo que a Dr. Mario le guste el hecho de que tomaras sus fármacos sin su permiso —le dije, sabiendo cómo era el _clon_ del fontanero.

—Él no recuerda las unidades que tenía registradas.

—Uso sus poderes para borrar parte de su memoria. —Aclaró Greninja.

—Ahora lo entiendo, pero sabes que por un error él puede morir.

Mewtwo se detuvo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—En este juego solo uno sobrevive, ¿cuál sería el problema?

Yo me quede como piedra ante su comentario, aunque sus palabras eran ciertas, no pude evitar apretar mis puños. ¿Cómo nos metimos en esto?

—Ya llegamos. —Mewtwo abrió la puerta del cuarto del niño.

Greninja dejo al chico en su cama, tapando a Ness con la sabana. Yo pude observar una foto donde estábamos todos, me sentí nostálgico al verla.

—Esos momentos ya no volverán, tendrás que estar preparado, porque incluso tus amigos pueden matarte. —Me murmuró Mewtwo, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, solo tener esa idea en mi cabeza me hizo sentir como esos momentos se iban al caño.

Antes de irme, fuimos al cuarto de Mewtwo. Su cuarto estaba bastante ordenado, uno de los más ordenados que he visto. Él abrió uno de los cajones para mostrar su piedra, también tenía un colgante, mas le tenían prohibido usar su mega-evolución a causa de un incidente en la mansión. Suspiro con suavidad antes de ponerse el colgante, teniendo cuidado con su "segundo cuello".

—Yo sé algo que ustedes no, sin embargo, este no es el momento de revelar ese dato. —Nos dijo, mostrándonos un semblante de seriedad.

—Mewtwo... acaso sabes el porqué de este "juego".

—No puedo revelar detalles. Mas, si me permites sinceridad, el motivo de esto aún está fuera de mi comprensión.

Yo me mantuve en silencio, perdido en mis pensamientos; si estaba fuera de la comprensión de Mewtwo, significaba que era algo más allá de lo que imaginaba. No pude evitar arrugar el ceño mientras miraba a Greninja, sabiendo que ambos nos sentíamos de la misma manera.

—¿Cuándo se originó esto? —pregunte, notando lo mucho que lo incomode con mi duda.

—Cuando yo entre al torneo este juego ya estaba vigente. Yo fui ganador la última vez que se hizo este juego. Por esa razón yo deje este torneo, habría deseado que fuera permanentemente, mas no fue así. —Cerró sus ojos, como si no quisiera recordar más detalles de ese suceso—. Lo mejor será que ambos se vayan a dormir, aunque les aconsejo tener cuidado con su desayuno.

Mewtwo nos cerró la puerta al salir de su habitación, dejándonos en el desolado pasillo. El ninja y yo nos miramos, logrando escuchar como Mewtwo golpeo algo en su habitación; intente decir algo, mas Greninja se fue antes de que yo pudiera proferir. Suspire, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

* * *

Cuando entre a mi cuarto, me deje caer sobre mi cama, sin evitar observar por la ventana; note algo extraño afuera, arrugue el ceño para mejorar mi visión, pero lo que vi me dejo helado; se trataba de alguien que era bastante alto, cubierto por una capa y una capucha, ¿acaso esa era la famosa _Parca_? Este levanto su mirada, girando su rostro de súbito haciendo que yo me sobresaltara, pensando que me estaba mirando. Este tenía puesta una máscara de _Yokai_, teniendo este la forma de un felino; quitándose la máscara hasta la mejilla, él tenía el ojo derecho morado, como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe, haciendo contraste con el color morado de su iris. Él volvió a ponerse la máscara, alejándose de la mansión. Yo volví a incorporarme en mi cama, dejando mi vista hacia la pared, intentando dormir.

Pero por alguna razón, aquel enmascarado me recordaba a alguien.

La luz del sol molesto mi visión, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, eran las ocho de la mañana según el reloj de mi habitación. Bostece con pereza, rascando mi oreja. Este era, creo, el segundo día de juego, ya había caído uno, faltaban aproximadamente cincuenta y uno incluyéndome; aunque debería descartar a Ness, por si acaso.

Al bajar al comedor pude notar como todos, o la mayoría, tenían caras largas. Yo simplemente me senté, esperando que sirvieran el desayuno. Mewtwo y Greninja llegaron unos minutos después de que se sirviera la comida, pero, ellos no comieron nada, ya que ambos percibieron algo extraño en su desayuno.

—¿Qué ocurre, chicos? —les pregunto la princesa Peach.

Mewtwo se mantuvo en silencio, emitiendo un leve gruñido, pude ver que ella se sobresaltó, retrocediendo unos pasos. Mewtwo finalmente hablo:

—Hay veneno en nuestra comida. Supongo que tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, sabiendo que tú eres la encargada de la cocina.

—Claro que no, además, yo no fui la única que estaba en la cocina.

—Tienes razón, mas si me permites, nuestra comida emana un olor a champiñón venenoso, los cuales son solo exclusivos de tu reino.

Peach no dijo nada, Link, por su curiosidad, olfateo la comida para confirmarlo, frunció el ceño, tomando el mango de su espada si se daba el caso. Yo me levante de mi asiento, viendo de soslayo como Samus tomaba su arma. Pude ver como la apuntaba, mostrando un semblante de decepción. Peach sonrió, alejándolo con su sombrilla, siseando a los demás antes de que emitieran palabra alguna.

—¡Pero que malhadado! —le dijo, es la primera vez que la veo tan ofendida—. Acaso van a creer en las palabras de este facineroso Pokémon. ¿Acaso olvidaron que Mewtwo alguna vez fue un enemigo?

—No, él tiene razón, la comida de Greninja apesta a ese champiñón. —Le interrumpió Link—. Solo tú sabrías cuales son las verdaderas toxinas de este hongo.

—¡Esta bien! ¿Y qué si fui yo? Tú mataste a Lucas, un inocente que no te ha hecho nada malo. Acaso, ¿envidias el hecho de que pudo encontrar la felicidad y, a diferencia de ti, sea alguien que nació de forma natural?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si algo sabíamos, era el pasado que tuvo que soportar Mewtwo. Snake y Dark Pit fruncieron el ceño, ofendidos con lo dicho por la princesa (ellos eran clones también), así que no dudaron en levantarse y salir del salón. Mewtwo estaba en silencio, teniendo los puños muy apretados; Link inmediatamente le reclamó:

—¡No digas eso!

—Link, déjala. —Mewtwo interrumpió—. Ella pronto se arrepentirá.

—¡No puede ser! —escuchamos súbitamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Samus, aún con su arma en mano. Miramos como el interlocutor del grito llegaba a la entrada. Se trataba de Roy.

—Ness... no tiene pulso. Esta... muerto.

Todos abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, yo no pude evitar observar a Mewtwo, quien también parecía sorprendido. Pero Greninja, en cambio, parecía bastante tranquilo, ¿acaso él...? Muchos se fueron rápidamente a la habitación del chico, quedando solo Greninja, Mewtwo y yo. Ambos miramos al ninja, quien permanecía sentado tranquilamente en su silla.

—Te dije que había que dejarlo inconsciente, no matarlo. —Reclamó.

—Yo no sigo ordenes, además, mi disciplina es muy distinta a la de ustedes; estamos entrenados para matar incluso a nuestros familiares y amigos. Es por nuestro honor.

—Greninja... —musite perplejo. No sabía que ellos tomaban muy en cuenta el honor.

—ごちそうさまでした. (Gracias por la comida). —Se fue, dejándonos solos a Mewtwo y a mí.

—Este tipo, ¿no puede dejar su japonés de lado?

* * *

Ambos dejamos el salón, pero Mewtwo se fue por su lado y yo por el mío. Me quede perdido en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta de que me detuve frente a una puerta que desconocía. Trague, sabiendo que la señal de "Prohibida la entrada" no estaba ahí de adorno. Mas la curiosidad me estaba matando. Abrí con lentitud la puerta, entrando con cautela y observando a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me vería.

Cerré la puerta, pudiendo ver cómo había una especie de centro de comunicaciones, en el cual había una cinta ya usada y vieja. Al ver que ya tenía algo grabado, puse el seguro de la puerta e intente instalar la cinta y unos viejos audífonos para escuchar su contenido. El cual, me dejo estupefacto. Se trataba de un mensaje de auxilio.

"_Mayday, mayday, mayday, Master Hand, ¿me __escucha__? __¡Estoy en problemas, es un 150389! Soy yo, Mewtwo, él, supo mi ubicación, hay mucho fuego, me cuesta respirar. Mayday, mayday, mayday, ¡él entró! No puedo controlarlo, por favor, envié refuerzos. No puede ser... ¡Mayday, mayday...!"_

El mensaje se cortó, no pude escuchar más, ¿qué fue lo que le paso a Mewtwo? ¿Quién estaba con él en ese momento? Es algo que no puedo preguntarle directamente. Un grito interrumpió mi cavilación. Haciendo que saliera lo más rápido que pude del cuarto.

Cuando me dirigí hacia el emisor del grito, pude ver como todos miraban dentro del cuarto de Peach. Yo no evite mirar, quedándome con una sensación de asco. Ella estaba tendida en el piso, rodeada de pedazos de cerámica esparcidos por la habitación junto con el líquido carmesí. Con un cuchillo en medio de su garganta. Esa imagen se quedara por siempre en mi mente, más aún al ver la mirada de Mewtwo, que al parecer, fui el único que lo vio sonreír de satisfacción por el fatal destino de la princesa champiñón.

—La princesita se lo merecía —escuche a Snake, ganándose una mirada amenazante por parte de Samus.

* * *

Yo me fui inmediatamente, dirigiéndome hacia los jardines a tomar aire, sentí que este juego iba a tomar mi cordura de a poco. Al ver una sombra atrás de mí, me gire para defenderme de quien fuera su dueño, pero en vez de eso me quede quieto al ver a aquel enmascarado de ayer. Mi respiración se aceleró, sin dejar mi pose defensiva quise atacarlo, pero, él hizo lo mismo que anoche, quitarse la máscara hasta la mejilla, mostrándome su moretón, para luego desaparecer frente a mis ojos.

Yo me quedé perplejo, cayendo de rodillas y suspirando de alivio. Mas no pude evitar preguntarme.

¿Quién es él? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué quieren que diga? Me tarde bastante en actualizar, pero ahora, ya esta todo estructurado, además, ese enmascarado sera muy importante para la trama. Espero no volver a tardarme, osea, ¡¿un año?! Más aún cuando esta historia trata de uno de mis personajes favoritos. Solo para aclarar, Ryu no aparecera aquí, por obvios motivos de planificación.**

**Bueno, me despido.**


End file.
